1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for a home decorating kit, and more specifically to an interchangeable home decorating system and method of use which includes, but is not limited to: pillows, throws, table runners, placemats, tissue holders, towels, bathroom accessories, chair back covers, shades, curtains, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing home décor items are essentially static in their patterns and decorations. This means that a homeowner would have to purchase multiple different sets if they wish to update or transition their home décor theme between seasons, for holidays, or simply on a whim. This can be expensive and also requires storage space for so many different items.
What is needed is home décor which assists consumers in decorating their living environments with a kit or set of décor items. The home décor items that currently exist are usually sold separately. What is needed is a solution for consumers that have limited decorating abilities by providing a simple, single purchase kit or set that can be used to change or transform a room.
Heretofore there has not been available a system or method for interchangeable components for home décor items with the advantages and features of the present invention.